


Nanocofee Drabbles

by Lirr



Category: Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirr/pseuds/Lirr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just jump!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanocofee Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, first Nanocoffee fic, my thoughts on episode one and two of Kim and Dunc's Galacticraft. Yeha

"Duncan!"

Perhaps it was the sudden flash of white vanishing over the edge, or maybe the loud cry of fright and joy, but whatever it was it compelled her forward. Kim moved quickly, throwing herself onto her chest to peer over the rock that jutted from the cliff side, her voice lost into the swirling rain falling from above. White and yellow fell through nothingness, moving carefree forward through the air. The faintness of a scream echoed off the rocks and Kim felt her hands clench into tight fists as the body hit the blue-gray river below, vanishing beneath the gentle rapids. Rain splattered against her hair, her shoulders, arms, back, legs, and the sharp drops cooled her burning face as dark eyes strained to look down at the waves, searching desperately for the idiot scientist that leapt a moment before. Silence, and then blonde hair erupted from the river, gloved hands held high above in triumph.

"I did it!"

The voice was tight, but victorious. Kim gasped out a breath she had not realized she was holding.

"Come on Kim, your turn!" Duncan called up, dragging his soaked body up to the grassy shoreline slowly, sword drawn. Kim stood up quickly and backed away from the ledge, head shaking slowly,

"Dunc-"

Oh, shit, Kim! Grab my stuff! I left it in the cave!" Kim blinked and glanced behind her at the makeshift shelter they had made. It was warmed by a single torch and Duncan's pack leaned neatly against the carved out wall. With shaking hands, she pulled it over her shoulder and let it collide with her own, the extra weight bringing her even more panic. Water spilled from her hair and clothes, dripping onto the smooth floor in small splats, and Kim turned to stare out at the gray sky again, eyes hard with fear.

"Duncan, I don't think I can..." her body moved automatically, back into the cold, back towards the edge of the rock where her toes barely peeked over the end. Her dark eyes glared downwards, at the river that seemed narrower and farther away then before. She then looked up to stare at the scientist, who was current;y jabbing at a creeper with ease.

"I don't think I can do this!"

"Yes you can, Kim!"

"Dunc, I-"

"Just jump!" he turned and stared up at her, blonde hair flat against his unsearchable face, but Kim felt his expression in her head. A warm smile, somewhat crazy-looking, but kind. Always kind.

"Just run and jump, you won't get hurt!"

"Yeah, right!" despite her cold response, there was a sudden warmth in her chest. Fear was being replaced by something, hope maybe? Courage? 

Love?

Nah, fuck that. Kim slowly backed up, purple hands reaching up to clutch the two straps that hung at her shoulder, and then she sucked in a breath and rushed forward.

The minor thought of slipping and tumbling over the side burst forward and was then replaced by a scream, forming from her throat and escaping from her spread lips as water and wind suddenly filled her senses. There was nothingness to hold her up, and she felt her legs scramble at the air, searching for solid ground, and then she was falling. Air pushed up at her small body, wind causing her hair to swirl above as her legs and arms lost their strength and began to rise above her head. Her brain was a flurry of colors and rain and screams. Her screams. Since when was she screaming? Kim closed her eyes and then opened then, staring up above her at the sky, and then below. Duncan and the river were getting closer, and she suddenly felt heat around her arms and left eye. 

Flux.

Panic, she was panicking and the flux was reacting, spreading. her mind felt dull suddenly, and when she thought she had finally lost control she was stunned. Surrounded by blue and lack of air, her body refused to move, simply floated down as the sting of hitting water melted into her cold skin until she felt blood begin to flow once more. Kim's eye stared up, blinking slowly as a shadow drifted over her and then plunged down, gripping her shoulders, ripping her back into consciousness.

"You did it, Kim!" Duncan cheered, smiling. Kim noticed that behind the grin, though, he looked worried, eyebrows upturned and shoulders trembling like he was cold.

"I did..." it was more of a statement then a question, and she slowly pulled herself out of his grip, returning the cheerful smile. With shaky hands she removed his pack and passed it on to the blonde, then slowly pulled herself onto the shore, rubbing her stinging arms,

"Let's get a move on, eh?" Duncan called, standing up, hands high over his head. Kim gave a sound of agreement, but became distracted when she glanced down to discover a slither of purple curling around the base of her neck, barely hidden by her unbuttoned collar. Limp hands reached up to button the cheongsam, smoothing the drenched, red material to try and calm her nerves. As long as he doesn't see it she doesn't have to worry. Him seeing the spreading stains of purple would lead to only trouble, at least, that was what the whispers said...

"Kim?"

Kim jolted up, forcing her face to brighten with false excitement.

"Coming!"


End file.
